Dare You To Move
by rose-angel1128
Summary: Based on the song, Dare You To Move... Everything all starts on one Saturday afternoon, when Ron wants to play chess... R&R! RHr!


**Disclamer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Or the song, Dare You To Move, by Switchfoot. Man. The only thing I own is the plot.

A/N: I just felt like writing this one day, just for fun. This is my first one-shot/songfic. I hope you like it!

****

**Dare You To Move**

****

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon in May, and it was just when the sun was setting when Hermione had finished all of her homework assigned to her.

"There! All finished!" Hermione said, gladly, yet exhausted. All that work made her tired.

"I haven't even started yet," Ron muttered, who was the only other one in the Common room.

"You better, remember that essay that Flitwick gave us? Two and a half feet?" inquired Hermione.

"Oh yeah… but I'll do that later." Ron answered.

"That's what you _always_ say, but you end up never doing it!" Hermione complained.

"Yes I do!" Ron said. "Sometimes…"

"Exactly! Only sometimes." Hermione said, in triumph.

"How about this: Play me in a game of chess. If you win, then I'll do the essay after the game. If I win, then I'll put it off until tomorrow." Ron said.

"But- you know you'll win! I never play chess!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Just give it a try. I'll go easy on you." Ron said with a grin. Hermione scowled, and said, "Okay, you're on!"

Ron got his chess pieces out and they both set up their chess pieces. Hermione was white, Ron was black.

_Welcome to the planet_

_Welcome to existence_

"Game on." Ron declared.

_Everyone's here_

_ Everyone's here_

_Everyone's watching you now_

Hermione took a deep breath, and moved her pawn.

Ron studied her move, and then moved one of his pawns.

_Everyone waits for you now_

_ What happens next_

_ What happens next_

The game had gone on, until Hermione moved her knight and trapped Ron.

Ron was stuck for a while, until Hermione said, "What, you're not going to lose to a beginner, are you?"

Ron's head shot up and he narrowed his eyes in mock rivalry, and moved his rook.

"Oh, darn." Hermione said.

"Haha," Ron said in victory.

For another seven minutes, Hermione pondered on what to do next. She figured out something, then moved her bishop.

"Beat that!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron was taken aback. He didn't know she was this good.

_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

Ron smiled mischievously, and he took her knight.

"What? No! How could I not see that!" Hermione said.

Ron grinned.

Hermione got herself together and moved her pawn.

_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before_

"Ha!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hmm…" Ron said. He was stuck, once again.

"What's the matter? Are you stuck again?" Hermione asked in mock concern. Ron laughed as he destroyed another piece of Hermione's: a pawn.

Hermione scowled. Ron was winning by two pieces. He had eight pieces left, she had six.

_Welcome to the fallout_

_Welcome to resistance_

A few people had entered and exited the common room, some giggling at Hermione playing chess, but some just ignored them.

"You have no chance against him!" Parvati called as she and Lavender laughed and entered the girl's dorms.

Hermione glared at them, and moved her queen.

_The tension is here_

_Tension is here_

_ Between who you are and who you could be_

_ Between how it is and how it should be_

Ron flinched for a moment, but he kept his cool, and moved his bishop.

_She's pretty good!_ Ron admitted to himself.

Hermione gave him a sly grin, as she carelessly moved her rook.

_I dare you to move_

_ I dare you to move_

_ I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

Ron easily took out her rook, and Hermione gaped in shock.

_I dare you to move_

_ I dare you to move_

Hermione gingerly moved her bishop, and she sighed. She just couldn't win this!

_Like today never happened_

_ Today never happened before_

Hermione didn't know before, but just as she realized it, she said, "Check." And couldn't help it but grin.

Ron was puzzled, but he finally saw what made his king in danger. He was frozen. Could she possibly beat him?

"Very clever, Ms. Hermione Granger, very clever." Ron said.

There was a very long silence, and Hermione said, "Well?"

Ron sat up straight, and moved his king away from her bishop.

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell_

_ Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_

Hermione made a face that showed that she was thinking very hard. She slowly moved her knight.

_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

By now, it was getting very difficult for both Ron and Hermione to counter each other's moves. They also were nearly head to head, face to face, concentrating on the board.

_Where you gonna go?_

_ Where you gonna go?_

_ Salvation is here_

Hermione had taken five of Ron's pieces in the past fifteen minutes—now him having three. He had taken only three of hers, and Hermione had three as well.

_I dare you to move_

_ I dare you to move_

_ I dare you to lift yourself up off from the floor_

Ron decided to take a risk—

"You know… you're really smart… and you're really nice…" Ron murmured.

Hermione's head shot up. She didn't realize how close she was to him. She stared into his robin egg blue eyes.

"W-what?" Hermione asked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Well—you've always been a great friend…" Ron said.

Hermione was shocked. Maybe this was just to distract her…? She shook her head. Ron's voice seemed so… dare she say it – serious, right now.

_I dare you to move_

_ I dare you to move_

Hermione looked down at the chess board to hide her glowing face. She moved her rook casually, as if nothing happened. She looked back up. Ron still looked—serious.

"R-Ron, I-I-I--" Hermione started. She just couldn't say anymore.

That wasn't the reaction that Ron was expecting. He looked back down at the board and moved his queen.

"Check!" He exclaimed.

Hermione scanned the board and gasped. She moved her knight.

Ron just sat there without any expression. He was that way for a little while, until Hermione said in a half nervous, half confused voice, "Well? Are you going to make a move?"

Ron's eyes suddenly widened. Though, he admitted that he was a bit… slow… he did know that what Hermione said didn't apply to the chess pieces.

_Like today never happened_

_ Today never happened_

Ron did one of the bravest things he had ever done in his life. His heart was literally punching his chest, as he stood up over the chess table and leaned over towards Hermione. Hermione blushed, with her heart racing, as she closed her eyes and leaned in towards Ron.

Time slowed. It seemed to take forever for Ron and Hermione's faces to become close, and an eternity for their lips to make contact.

Hermione could literally feel something magical flowing through her veins. She seemed to be very hot, because she was sweating quite badly.

They broke the kiss, (which was also quite long) and they were breathing heavily.

Ron was very red behind the ears. Hermione had many little butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"Er- I-I-I-" Ron started. He was cut off by Hermione, surprisingly, kissing him once again.

__

"Haha! Ron made the first move. Fork over the ten galleons, Thomas." Harry said smugly, in triumph.

"Aw, damn! I was so sure that it would be Hermione!" Dean said, taking out ten galleons from his pockets.

Harry grinned, as he took the money.

_Haha, Ron made the first move!_

Hermione broke the kiss, and moved her head towards the sound. That sounded so much like… Harry?

She looked over towards the boys dorms, and there was Dean, handing Harry… ten galleons?

"Harry? What are you-" Hermione asked, as she walked over to them. Ron followed her. She soon realized what they were doing. "Don't tell me you were-"

"Run!" Dean said with a grin. Harry obeyed as they both ran up into the boys dorms.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "You never get any privacy here, do you?"

"Nope," Ron answered with a grin as well.

_Today never happened_

_ Today never happened before…_

**The End**

****


End file.
